


花 [Flower]

by thewordweaver



Series: Old Exo Smut I'm Ashamed Of [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, again..., god why did I write so much of this in high school, just trying to get all of this out of the way so I never have to look at them again, repressed sexual urges I guess lmao, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Gently, softly; embraced in flower petals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello just reposting things that I had deleted from my old old very old asianfanfics account lmao  
> I am very much not really in the kpop scene anymore so these are just here for the sake of being here
> 
> someone should have stopped my teenage ass honestly...
> 
> date originally posted on aff.com: early 2013  
> {the a/n at the bottom is from then as well  
> Li is that ex friend I referenced in brusque's tags lol}

####  _"You remember now, don't you?"_

####  _"You promised you would take me to see what the flowers really looked like."_

 

She had lived her entire life inside of this damned palace and she hated every minute of it.

Her slippered feet pattered down the hall, glancing at vase upon vase of dying flowers, the petals faint in color and the stems wilted, dried petals and dead leaves scattered on the floor around the columns the vases sat atop. Though the bright brown eyes of the ten-year-old dulled in their excitement every day in hoping at the flowers had been replaced with fresh ones, she had come to expect this.

There was no way a flower could thrive without sunlight in these dark halls, after all. She knew this firsthand.

She stumbled over the edge of her robes, having forgotten that she was supposed to gather them up as she walked, frowning as she grumbled under her breath about how these robes were much too big on her. As she was heading to her private courtyard {on her way to view  _more_  dead flowers}, she noticed a familiar head of hair, one that was slightly shorter than her, despite being older than her by a year.

“Lǐ-gē!” she called, quickly running after the tiny figure that was walking away from her. Hearing his name, he turned around to face the person that had called for him, grinning widely when he saw her. “Xiǎo mèi!” he replied, running to her so they could meet halfway. Just before they were about to run into each other, she tripped on her robes, falling instead.

Acting quickly, he caught her, holding her up. “You should be more careful, xiǎo mèi. You could have really hurt yourself!” She pouted at his overprotective nature. “I would have been fine.” She gathered her robes in her hand as she stood up straight. “And stop calling me that!” She pursed her lips, cheeks puffed once she filled them with air.

Jiā Héng only chuckled as he used his hands to squeeze the air out of her cheeks, his robes sweeping grandly as he turned away from her, walking in the direction he had been before. With a huff, she followed after him, walking directly beside him. “Where are you going?” she asked, seeing that they were taking a different path than the one she had previously been on.

“To do more writing practice.”

“… Oh.”

“Did you have something else that you were going to do? You don’t have to come with me.”

“I was, but this sounds better.” He shrugged and let her tag along, leading them to an empty room where only an inkpot, a paintbrush, and parchment rested on the table in the center of the room. He sat down in front of it, legs folded beneath him; she sat down across from him, mimicking his actions.

As she watched, she was mesmerised at the way the paintbrush glided along the parchment, even when he made mistakes; she had just started learning how to read and write, and she was not nearly as skilled.

“So how do you write your name?” she asked as he started on a fresh area of the parchment. With the hand wielding the paint brush pausing in the air for a moment, he wrote the characters for his name, lifting it up to show it to her. 李嘉恒.

“Ooh, so cool!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Now write mine!” With a smirk, he glanced up at her before looking back down at the parchment, his brush strokes quick. Once he finished, he lifted it once again to show her. 小妹. ‘ _… Wait a second. I know these characters…_ ’ “X-xia… xiǎo mè—hey!”

He toppled backwards, laughing at how irritated her expression was. With a huff, she grunted, “Looking at dead flowers would have been much better than being taunted by you.” He righted himself, eyebrow raised as she folded her arms across her chest, nose lifted into the air. “Dead flowers?” he asked, needing clarification.

“… Yeah.” The tone she said it in was considerably solemn, causing him to frown. “Before I saw you, I was going to the courtyard to walk around the garden like I always do, even though all of the flowers are dead. Even the ones in the hallway are on their way to dying.” She smiled sadly at him before shrugging, tacking on, “But I’m used to it. I’ve never seen a single living flower around here.”

His eyes were opened wide in surprise, unknowledgeable to the fact that she had never set a foot outside of the palace grounds, much less seen the outside world, unlike him. “What if I took you to see live ones someday?”

The creases in her somber smile smoothed out to become a more genuine one. “I would really love that. Besides, we are arranged to be husband and wife someday. It’s only fair that you grant my wishes.” Jiā Héng snorted, rolling his eyes as he went back to practicing and perfecting his typography. “Let’s not get too carried away now, xiǎo mèi.”

She glowered at him before staring out of the window to her left, eyes on the branches of the barren tree; though spring was just about to come to an end, not one leaf sprouted from its branches. “But just for once, I would love to see a garden full of life,” she murmured wistfully.

He looked up again from his parchment, a mental picture of the little ten-year-old girl etching itself permanently in his mind, the details imprinting. Seeing her profile stare so pitifully out of the window at a tree she knew would never blossom pulled at his heartstrings.

“I promise… one day, I’ll take you to see what flowers really look like.”

* * *

 She stretched as she groaned, legs sore from sitting for hours at her table, studying about the emperors that came before the current one, Emperor Gaozu. Yawning, she excused herself from the library, rubbing her face to wear away the fatigue. She took a detour on the way back to her room, deciding to “admire” the scenery she had seen for the past two decades. As she was walking, she heard a voice shout behind her, “Xiǎo mèi!”

‘ _It’s been over a year since we last saw each other and you still have the audacity to call me that…_ ’ Irritated with the usage of her childhood nickname, she pretended to ignore the voice, despite the fact that she had missed him terribly.

“Don’t be so prudish, xiǎo mèi. It’s rather unbecoming.”

“Wh—”

Startled by the murmur in her ear, she quickly turned on her heel to face him, cheeks colored a light pink from his previous action and how close he was standing in front of her now. With a small smirk, he added, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Glancing in both directions down the hall first, he grabbed her arm and brought her closer still, his other arm around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. Shocked, she voiced a “Mmph!” before smacking her hand against his chest, breaking the kiss and leaning away.

This was not the first time either of them had acted upon their affections for each other, but because she had not been prepared for this particular one, her entire complexion had reddened, the color even reaching the tips of her ears. “J-Jiā Héng! What if someone had seen us?” she hissed, scowling at him, though he could not take it too seriously when she was blushing as all get out. “Hardly anyone walks these halls but you,” he retorted with a shake of his head. “And even if someone had, we’re arranged to be married anyway. It really wouldn’t have mattered.”

The scowl did not fade from her face.

Sighing, he added, “Is it wrong of me to show how much I’ve missed you?” When he received no answer from her, he tsked once and muttered, “Apparently so.” Shaking his head again, he supplied, “Only a year and you’ve already become like your mother. What was all that talk about how you weren’t going to follow in her footsteps… you said this quite vehemently, might I add… but then again, you’ve always been one for talk…”

“Don’t you patronize me, Lǐ Jiā Héng,” she snapped, earning a smile from him for her response. “Ah, there’s my xiǎo mèi,” he said fondly, as if she was not standing less than thirty centimeters away from him. “Fifteen years… fifteen years since you first used that phrase, and still to this day…”

Chuckling, he then asked, “So where are you going? You’re not going to the courtyard, are you?” He frowned slightly, remembering each and every defeated sigh she exhaled whenever they would visit it together in hopes that the flowers or tree sprouts they continually planted and replaced had made any progress.

They left with disappointment heavy in their hearts every time.

“No. I was heading back to my room, but I had decided that I wanted to take the scenic route.” The silence that had followed her statement was a non-verbal conversation communicating that her words were intentionally bitter and ironic.

“Xiǎo mèi…” He lifted one arm to grab her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. “In celebration for my return, I have a surprise for you. Come to the courtyard and wait by the barren cherry blossom tree around midday.” He took slow steps backwards, his arm extended to hold her hand until it gradually fell out of his.

“Wait, why? What are you planning, Lǐ-gē?” He had always been one for cunning schemes.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t really be a surprise then, would it? I hope to see you there, mèimèi.”

* * *

 She had debated not showing up all early afternoon, the decision almost winning until her curiosity got the best of her. “Damn you, Jiā Héng,” she grumbled, rubbing her forehead with the sleeve of her  _ruqun_. “I’m here already, so where in hell are you?”

“Right here.”

“Goodness gracious; that’s the second time today!” She placed a hand over her racing heart, having to take a few deep breaths to calm down. “Ah, you showed up after all,” he commented, changing the subject. He looked all around them in the same manner that he had in the hallway a few hours ago before briskly walking away and motioning for her to follow.

“Where are we going? Why are we in such a rush?”

“We’re going outside of the palace grounds.”

“Wha—!?” He quickly turned around to clasp a hand over her mouth, using the other to place a finger to his lips. “This isn’t going to work if you get us caught, xiǎo mèi,” he whispered as he let go of her and continued walking.

“B-but, Lǐ-gē… I’ve never left this palace. I don’t even think I’m allowed to leave… we’ll be breaking so many rules… don’t you usually adhere to those?”

“Indeed. But I made a promise to someone very important to me, and I intend to fulfill it.” She looked at him with a puzzled expression, head tilted slightly in question. “You’ll remember when we get there.”

They weaved all around the palace grounds, narrowly avoiding guests and officials, stopping at a low-lying wall that stood at the very back of the palace, farther back than where her quarters were. Though the wall did not stand very high, she still could not reach the top of it… leading Jiā Héng to lift her up without warning. “You first.”

She just barely managed to contain her scream, glaring at him once she was on top of the wall. “You really should stop doing things without warrant, Lǐ Jiā Héng,” she scolded, to which he laughed lightly. “But if I did that,” he started before hoisting himself up onto the wall, “then I would miss your scowls.”

She rolled her eyes before jumping off of the wall on the other side, waiting for him to do the same. Once they were both on the ground, she let him lead the way, tagging along right behind him.

They walked along a faint path for about ten minutes before she came to an abrupt halt, mouth gaping open at the sight before her. An entire field of sunflowers and globe thistle stretched out farther than her eyes could see; this was the way those dying flowers in the hall were supposed to be.

“This is… you… your promise…” Her eyes welled with tears and she swiftly dispelled them, using the sleeves of her  _ruqun_ to dry them.

“You remember now, don’t you?”

“You promised you would take me to see what the flowers really looked like.”

He nodded once with a soft smile before walking through the fields of flowers, the plants thirty centimeters above half his height. ‘ _If they’re that high on him already, then it’ll be…_ ’ She walked into the flowers shortly after, frowning slightly when they came up to her chest, unlike how it was at his stomach. Hearing the rustling, he glanced over his shoulder, laughing at how high the flowers were in comparison to her height. “Lucky for you, these sunflowers are not fully grown. Some can grow to over the height of that tree in the courtyard.”

She stared in disbelief at him, to which he said, “Really. I’ve seen it myself.” He shrugged casually before heading toward his destination, sitting on a short boulder lying in the middle of the field, hidden away under the rows of flowers. She continued to stare, watching him before deciding to take advantage of her temporary freedom.

He observed her with much amusement as she first walked, and then ran through the flowers, her arms extended as her hands brushed over the tops of the petals. “I don’t think I can ever return to the palace after this!” she shouted, saying her thoughts aloud as she laughed. The grin on her face seemed almost permanent, brightened by the mid-afternoon sun.

Tiring out from exploring the fields and chasing after wild hares half an hour later, she silently made her way towards Jiā Héng, taking careful steps as she snuck up on him. His eyes were closed as his chin was lifted, basking in the sun on this cool, early spring day in southern China.

She wanted to get him back for startling her thrice today.

Once she was close enough, she ran at him as fast as she could, jumping and throwing herself at him just before her legs hit the edge of the boulder. Upon hearing the rather noisy rustling, he began to open his eyes slowly, but by the time he saw and registered that she was coming at him, it was already too late.

She had tackled him off of the boulder.

He was obviously the one to hit the ground first, grunting when he felt the impact, but the momentum from her pounce kept them rolling until they came to a stop a few seconds later, he arms splayed out on either side of her and his hands laying flat on either side of her head as she lied below him.

“Why?”

“I wanted to get back at you for earlier. I think I did a pretty good job at doing so, don’t you, Lǐ-gē?” She chuckled under her breath before leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her displays of affection never as bold as his.

When she tried to slide herself out from under him, he was quick to pin her arms in place, shifting his weight atop her so that she could not push him off.

“Lǐ-gē?”

“Let’s stay like this a bit longer.”

She was a bit confused by his words up until he nuzzled his nose against her neck, lips brushing over her skin. Her breath hitched immediately and she could feel the tips of her ears growing warmer by the second, as well as the rest of her body when his hand skimmed down the front of her  _ruqun_. She internally cursed herself for wearing the thinner silk today.

“I still never got to show you just how much I missed you,” he murmured at her ear, his low voice sending shivers down her spine. “But do I really want you to show me?” she breathed back as she extended her neck for him once he lightly bit and dragged his teeth over her neck. “I don’t know. Do you?”

She could have easily lied and said no, but a very big part of her would be sorely disappointed in herself if she passed up this opportunity. ‘ _You two were going to get married anyway, so why not now instead of later?_ ’

He had paused in his ministrations to allow her to clearly come to a decision, taking her prolonged silence without a sign of protest as a signal to keep going. Fighting back the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth, he pressed his lips to hers before tentatively using his tongue to pry her lips apart. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue ran alongside hers, her now-unpinned hands reaching up to slide over his shoulders and clasp together behind his neck.

Dissatisfied with such soft sounds, he lowered his hips so that they were aligned with hers, a glint in his eye when she suddenly pulled away from their kiss to let out a weak cry once he began a slow grind. “Ah! D-Don’t…” Her hips unconsciously bucked against his each time, the pressure he was applying not nearly enough to satiate either party.

He stopped momentarily as his fingers trailed down to the sash of her  _ruqun_ , nimbly untying it and pulling it off from around her without a hitch, easily finding where the right lapel of her blouse as and pulling it open. Though she still had her  _zhongyi_ and  _hezi_  on underneath, she could not keep her face from flushing.

“Just take them off already,” she mumbled as she turned her head to the right, trying to mask her embarrassment about the whole situation, though it was incredibly easy for him to see right through her ruse. Abiding by her orders, he did away with the top of the  _zhongyi_  first, pulling it up over her head, tugging down the bottoms as far as he could before letting her kick off the rest. Once he unbuttoned her  _hezi_  and pushed it open, he gathered her wrists in one hand and held them above her head when she vary nearly succeeded in concealing herself from his stare.

He ran a finger lightly down her skin, starting at the side of her breast and trailing it down over her ribs to her waist, causing her to squirm around under him. He grunted, her movements resulting in unexpected but not entirely unwelcome friction between them. Continuing, he lowered his head to her neck again, nipping roughly at her skin. When she felt the light pressure of him sucking at her neck, she managed to pant, “D-Don’t… don’t leave any… lasting marks…”

More than aware of the fact that he could not leave behind those red splotches he very much wanted to mark her with, he left faint red ones behind in his wake instead, knowing they would fade by sundown. With his free hand at her waist, he began unraveling her skirt, her knees pressing together bashfully once she felt that she was fully uncovered. “You still have all your clothes on,” she huffed.

Chortling at her obvious observation, he let go of her wrists to shrug off his  _zhaoshan_ , his  _shenyi_ following soon after. “One more layer, Jiā Héng.” He rolled his eyes at her curtness, finally doing away with his own  _zhongyi_ , only for her to shield her eyes with her hands. Unable to keep himself from doing so, he laughed throatily, grabbing her wrists and gently pulling them away from her face. “Bái Kuí,” he said, snorting with his amusement when he saw that her eyes were shut.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she looked up at him before turning her head to the side, more shy than she had been earlier now that everything had been unveiled. When he began that torturous grind again, her hands quickly scrambled to grab hold of something. Every bit of air she had been holding escaped from her lungs in a rather audible moan, struggling to catch her breath. Her hands eventually splayed themselves on his back, lungs filling with air once he hitched her leg over his hip, lips at her neck once more.

His grip on her thighs was firm, feeling her discomfort in the way her nails bit into his skin, hips wriggling to get away {not alleviating the way  _he_ felt in the slightest} as she whimpered in his ear. He remained still to let her discomfort ebb away, getting her permission to start when she traced the characters of his name on his back.

With sharp whines of his name, her nails dragged down his skin, burying her face into his shoulder as her hips lifted to meet each thrust. It was not long before he hitched her other leg over his hip, both legs around his waist as her ankles crossed behind him.

Soon, she was trying to wriggle away from the intense pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. “ _Jiā… Jiā Héng_ , n-no… !” It was more than she could bare and she was not sure she could contain it much longer. Before she knew it, Bái Kuí lost control, unraveling under him, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

He drew out her pleasure while his own was peaking, his forehead resting against her shoulder as he panted her name, hips stuttering.

Pulling away slowly, he sat up as he ran a hand through his hair, getting the strands to stop sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Glancing down at her, he studied the way her chest heaved as her arms now laid on either side of her, hands slightly below her head as her lengthy black hair fanned out all around her.

He allowed her to cover herself up from him, then, grabbing his  _shenyi_ and  _zhaoshan_ , pulling them on; he gripped her wrist and had her fall into his lap when she had tried to inch away from him after sliding out from under him.

He used his robes to cover the both of them as she sat with her back to his chest, the two sitting in peaceful silence with his chin propped on top of her head. They eventually found themselves in a discussion about what they had been doing for the past year, the conversation lasting over an hour. “We’d better head back before they start looking for us,” he said with a reluctant sigh, opening up his robes to set her free. They helped each other get dressed before he stood up first, extending his hand to help her up. She took his hand graciously, pulling herself up before letting go, finding that her legs were rather weak and sore when she tried to walk forward after him. With knees buckling, she fell to the ground with a grunt, rubbing her upper thighs. Turning around, Jiā Héng looked at Bái Kuí questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I, uh… I can’t walk,” she muttered as she scratched at her cheek lightly as she glanced away, feeling quite embarrassed. Chortling, he squatted down in front of her, his back facing her. “Hop on.”

They continued their chat as he carried her on his back during their return to the palace. When there was a pause in between the previous topic and the next one, Bái Kuí took that moment to tell him what she had wanted to say to him ever since they had arrived at the sunflower fields.

“Jiā Héng?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

* * *

  * [Emperor Gaozu](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Gaozu_of_Tang) was the founder of the [Tang Dynasty](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tang_Dynasty)
  * ruqun, zhongyi, and all that is explained [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Han_Chinese_clothing)...
  * except for the hezi thing, which is explained [here](http://news.globalintimatewear.com/Features/6418/The_Charm_of_Ancient_Chinese_Underwear.html)



**Author's Note:**

> using Yi Fan's former name because it's my story and I do what I want
> 
> remember, children  
> don't actually have sex outside  
> it's actually quite unsafe and bacteria will get all up in your dangly bits  
> also it could attract dangerous animals  
> like bears  
> or cougars or something  
> so yeah just don't do it
> 
> also I verified so much historical shit with Li for this, you all better be grateful gdi  
> historical blah
> 
> \- blatantly refuses to explain the -ge thing bc that's so basic  
> \- xiǎo mèi/小妹 - "little younger sister" which is apparently almost teasing, says Li  
> \- Bái Kuí (白葵) - literally translates to white/pure sunflower, according to Li
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
